Moral Compass
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Perhaps Bellatrix could have been good if only she were set on the right path.


**Author's Note: I can only apologise.**

 **QLFC - Chaser 2** **Bishop** \- Write about a 'dark' character acting moral. (word count) 1982; (dialogue) "If I had a knut for every time I heard that -" / "You'd

still be poor." (word) desire

 **MOS - NaginitheHorcrux**

Character - Bellatrix Lestrange

Genre - Humor/Angst

Prompts - sparkles;

 **Hogwarts Assignments - Home Economics and Domestic Magic**

Write about one of the following witches preparing a meal with magic for a

romantic interest. Bellatrix Lestrange

Word Count: 1982

X

Moral Compass

"I don't know why you're doing this, not with her background."

Fabian smiled easily. "What is life without hope?"

Gideon scowled at his younger brother, unswayed by his unfailing optimism. "Not everything is sunshine and sparkles. There isn't a good person hiding beneath every evil facade. There are some people you just can't change, Fay."

"We're still young. She's chafing against the control of her parents. There's hope, and I like to keep the faith. If I can save a pretty girl from a life of evil, why shouldn't I?"

Gideon stopped short, tugging on his brother's arm so that the younger Prewett was forced to face him. He clasped his arms in both hands, concern written over his handsome features. "Because she could hurt you, and I don't mean emotionally. You can't just get causally involved with these people."

Fabian looked at his brother. Gideon had always been his role model, they had done everything together until he went off to Hogwarts but Fabian would always remember the day before he left. The 11-year-old had taken him aside, put one serious hand on his shoulder and asked him to do his best to look after their parents now that he and Molly were gone. He'd never felt more important in his life. Now he didn't know where that sweet, optimistic boy had gone and when the hard hearted cynic had taken his place.

With a sigh, Fabian shook off his brother's grip. "You should know me by now, Gid. I'm a sucker for a lonesome stray and I really feel that with the right encouragement I could make a difference here. I'm so handsome and charming that I could make a pureblood get on their hands and knees and worship muggles." He flashes an over-confident smile.

Gideon let out a reluctant huff of laughter, shaking his head. "Honestly Fabian if I had a knut for every time I heard that-"

Fabian grunted. "You'd still be poor, I'm nothing if not humble and you spend money like it's going out of fashion." He turned and started walking away again, leaving Gideon in place with the humour fading from his face. "I'll be home by dark," he called over his shoulder, "promise."

X

"A Mr. Prewett to see you, miss," squeaked a tiny voice. Bellatrix felt her spine straighten and she smoothed her hands of the dark fabric of her dress. She glowered at the small elf, who had bowed so deeply her long nose almost brushed the carpet.

"What are you waiting for? Bring him in."

With a pop, she disappeared and Bellatrix was left to fret as the seconds slowly ticked by. She fiddled with her hair, and pinched at her cheeks hoping to create some illusion of a healthy flush in her cheeks. What if her parents returned early? What if Belta betrayed her and told someone? Why in the name of Merlin had she ever invited him to her home?

"Bella?" she whipped towards the door at the sound of his voice. He stood in the small doorway, his broad shoulders easily filling the frame. His hair was a bright flame against the dark decor and his hesitant but hopeful smile made her stomach flip.

"Fabian," she whispered standing and moving towards him. She ground to a halt in front of him, so close that the swish of her skirts brushed his legs. Blushing for real this time she moved backwards, embarrassed by his haste. "I'm so glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss the chance," he promised.

She thought back to the last time they had been this close. Their last day at Hogwarts when Bellatrix had been strolling around the perimeter of the grounds, trying to soak in every last detail. He had been bathed in morning sunlight, his smile brighter than the dawn and Bellatrix had felt her resolve slipping, Gryffindor or not.

Bellatrix summoned Belta and ordered some refreshments, once she disappeared into the kitchen the pair moved into the sitting room and sat down across from each other. The young couple wasted a few minutes glancing furtively across the room when the other wasn't looking, searching desperately for a topic of conversation.

"Wha-"

"How-"

They chuckled. "Please," said Fabian, "Ladies first."

"I was just wondering, since it's been a month or so, what you've been doing since Hogwarts? I haven't seen you around."

"Well, I've actually been interning at the ministry, in the magical law enforcement department. I thought about becoming an auror but I couldn't get the potions qualification so I had to think of something else. We've been on a few missions - well maybe I shouldn't call them missions, jobs - into the field."

"That sounds, fascinating," Bellatrix replied awkwardly.

"No, I know it doesn't," Fabian laughed charmingly, "but I had to be honest, I couldn't tell you I've been out battling dragons and catching dark wizards because I'd be lying," he smiled softly at her, his brown eyes warm, "and I wouldn't want to lie to you."

Bellatrix felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at him. She forced a hesitant smile.

"What about you? What have you been doing since we last saw each other?"

"Well I-"

She was interrupted by an almighty crash as the silver surface tea tray that Belta had just arrived with went flying. The small elf had tripped gracelessly over the table on by the door on which sat a chess set. Pawns and Bishops went flying. Tea spilled in all directions, cups smashed against walls and the plate of carefully arranged sandwiches went flying across the room and landed messily in Bellatrix's lap.

Silence. All three occupants of the room held their breath as the explosion built. The air charged with tension and electricity. Belta's eyes filled with tears and fear.

"Of all the stupid things to do!" she screeched leaping from her seat to tower over the trembling elf. "How could you be so ridiculously useless? Can you not even walk properly? If you don't get out of my sight this instant I will beat you myself!"

"Bellatrix!" Fabian had jumped in front of her and Bellatrix realised what position she was in. She was hunched in fury, her arm raised, poised to deliver the unforgiving blow she had received from her mother so many times. He grasped her arms gently, pulling her up straight. "It was an accident," he told her softly, "she didn't mean it."

"I am so sorry, Miss Bella. Please, let me clean it up. Sorry, sorry Miss Bella, Belta is so sorry," the elf moaned in terror and misery as she bowed and scraped her apologies.

Bellatrix looked between the elf and the imploring, hopeful look Fabian was giving her. He was filled with such a desire to do good, he would die before speaking harshly to anyone, never mind striking them. How could he still look at her?

She swallowed hard. "It is alright, Belta. It was an accident."

"Miss?"

"It wasn't your fault," she continued a little more confidently. "You only tripped. I- I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"Oh!" the little elf was filled with delight, "thank you Miss Bella, thank you!"

Bellatrix shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to act in this situation. Fabian, his smile as radiant as ever at her behaviour, stepped to the side to address Belta.

"Thank you for taking the time to make those sandwiches, Belta," he told the stunned house elf. She looked up at him with a mixture between awe and worship. "Why don't you let Bellatrix and I go down to the kitchen and make some more whilst you clean up here?"

"But sir, you cannot-"

"Please, Belta? It would be a special favour. Just for me." She gaped in confusion and hesitation for a long moment before submitting to that charming smile. "Okay Master Prewett, but only until I have finished cleaning."

"You have my word," he promised solemnly before grabbing Bellatrix's hand and tugging her from the room into the belly of the house.

"That felt…"

"Good?"

Bellatrix laughed as the rushed through the house. "I don't know, I'm not sure what good feels like?"

Fabian grinned wickedly over his shoulder as they entered the tiled kitchen. "Let me show you."

They spent the next half an hour or so in fits and spurts of giggles. Soon the mess made by Belta's sandwiches wasn't the only stain that marred Bellatrix's dress and somehow she managed to end up with butter spread across her very rosy cheeks. The kitchen itself became a mess. Used plates littered every surface. Crumbs and chunks of bread and poorly cut fillings covered both bench and floor. Somehow, Gideon had gotten flour in his hair, the bright carroty colour now dulled and tipped by the fine powder.

She had never realised how much fun making food could be, even if it was only a sandwich. Fabian taught her a range of new spells that would slice bread and grate cheese which she managed with some varying success. After a particularly close encounter with a worryingly sharp knife Fabian made an executive decision to make sure that knives were only wielded by hand and not by magic.

Soon Bellatrix felt confident as she stood behind a chopping board. Several uneven slices of bread lay in a pile to her left and she deftly buttered each slice as Fabian supervised. She was trying not to look up at him because he had such a solemn, serious expression on his face that she couldn't help but start laughing again.

They were having so much fun that they made more sandwiches than they could possibly eat, and when Belta returned from cleaning the sitting room Bellatrix even insisted that she have one herself and after a lot of persuading the tiny elf polished off three.

They cleaned up together and Bellatrix felt surprisingly free and easy as she interacted with boy and elf, but all too soon it was time for Fabian to leave. Glancing at the clock, Bellatrix worried he'd already stayed too long.

"Thank you," he said in the hallway, clasping her hands in his own. "I had a wonderful time."

"Me too."

"You have the capacity to be good, Bellatrix. I know you do, you just have to make the effort."

"It's hard to try, with my family."

"I know, I couldn't imagine going against my parents but look at your sister Andromeda. She's so happy now."

Bellatrix hesitated, torn between her two identities but eventually nodded. "I'll try."

Fabian smiled. "Maybe, maybe you could come with me?"

Her smile and answer came easier this time. "I'd like that."

"Good, I hope to see you again soon." He leant in and dropped a chaste kiss on her cheek. Bellatrix felt giddy.

They stood there for a moment longer, hand in hand. Bellatrix didn't want this moment to end. Fabian wasn't just vibrant in appearance, his pale skin and shock of red hair shone in the gloom of the house, but in manner. He radiated light and joy, the unending need to do good and she felt pulled to him like a planet trapped in orbit. If she held on and never let go would some of that joy and goodness seep into her, could she truly change?

Belta coughed conspicuously from further down the corridor, reminding Bellatrix that they weren't alone and that her parents would be home soon. Reluctantly, she released his hands and stepped back putting unwanted distance between them. Fabian smiled at her, but it was tinged with sadness and longing.

Belta went to open the door to see Fabian out, but she squeaked. Alarmed, Bellatrix looked around Fabian to see what had upset the house elf. A man stood in the doorway looking furiously between them, his wand clutches tightly in his fist. She went suddenly cold.

"Papa."

X

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Much love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
